


Fun in the chips and cracks

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: FD AU [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Fun, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Forests, Gen, Mud, Old writing I did in like an hour, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Playing in a creek, Running through the Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Wilbur and Techno show Tommy around a creek then they get caught in the rain
Relationships: Just family :))), No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: FD AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Fun in the chips and cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in antarctic bays FD AU on Tumblr!!  
> Tommy is like 10, Techno is 11 and Wilbur is 12

“I told you Tommy, it’s nothing that cool, it’s just the creek.” Techno said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah but that’s cause you’ve been there before!” Tommy said, turning around to face Techno. He started walking backwards while talking, bouncing excitedly.

They were headed to the forest close to their apartment complex, Techno and Wilbur knew it like the back of their hands, they’d go there constantly whether it was to goof around, or talk, or just for some alone time, sometimes they’d even do homework back there, if Phil would allowed it.

They crossed a mainroad, Techno trying to slow their pace to stall for Wilbur, who threatened to lock him in the hall closet if he took Tommy to the creek for the first time without him.

“Lets go!” Tommy said, grabbing his brother’s hand, trying to pull him along.

“That’s the wrong way Tommy and we gotta wait for Wilbur!” Techno said, pulling back.

“Why?” Tommy whined, “He’s so slow!” 

“He’s not gonna see it that way, so just wait for a minute.”

“Fine.”

They waited for a few minutes when Techno spotted Wilbur full on sprinting down the street, he spotted them and started waving his hands frantically. Techno watched as his brother, yelling for them to wait up, he sighed.

“We should have just left without him,” he commented as Wilbur impatiently waited for traffic to clear so he could cross the street, he raced across the street. He caught up with his brothers, shoving Techno as he came to a stop.

“Hey!”

“That’s what you get for not waiting!” Wilbur teased, messing up his hair, Techno grumbled.

“Wilbur’s here now lets go!” Tommy said, pulling at Techno’s hand again.

“There’s no rush,” Wilbur said, throwing an arm around Techno’s shoulders, yanking him against his side, “Let’s just take it slow and enjoy the scenery.”

Tommy groaned, “Why are you guys so slow? You’re not even that old!” Wilbur cackled.

“I’m going without you guys if you don’t hurry up!” Then he turned and ran down the street.

“Tommy wait! We’re on a main road!” Wilbur let go of Techno and shot after his younger brother, Techno on his heels.

“Tommy!” Wilbur called, he finally caught up with him, grabbing his arm, “Don’t run off like that!”

“Then walk faster!” Tommy said simply.

“Then I’ll just hold you hand the whole time so you can’t run off, even in the creek.”

“I’m too old for that!”

“Then stay by me or Techno,”

“Fine.”

Techno, trying to lighten the mood, pointed towards the treeline across the street, “It’s right over there, let’s get going before it gets too late.”

Tommy perked up immediately at that, “Yeah! Let’s go!” 

They jogged across the street and into the woods, Techno recognized the terratin right away, “Creek’s this way,” He said, pointing through the trees.

They walked between the gangly trees, Tommy stopping to poke at every rock and tree stump along the way.

They cut through a small field of unkempt grass, it brushed across Techno’s knees. They reached another tree line, the soft trickle of water came closer.

“We’re here,” Wilbur said, turning to Tommy, “Wait for Techno to go down first, watch how he does it, then I’ll help you down.” Tommy nodded vigorously, bouncing on his heels. 

The ground dipped down suddenly, Techno took baby steps until he reached the fallen log, he sat down, turning around he slid off the edge, until he was hanging by his hands.

He let go, feet hitting the ground, stumbling back he regained his balance and waited for Tommy. 

The boy started down, moving hesitantly, he sat at the edge of the log, kicking his feet.

“Just come jump down, I’ll catch you!” Techno reassured him, sticking his arms out.

“Promise?”

“Yes! Now just come-” Techno cut himself off as Tommy pushed himself off the edge. He jumped forwards, just barely catching him, Techno tripped and fell, landing on his back, Tommy on his chest.

“Got him,” Techno groaned.

“Are you okay?” Wilbur asked, coming down the log as Tommy stood up.

“That wasn’t so bad,” He grinned, Techno sat up, 

“Bruhhh.” 

They baby stepped down another hill, avoiding an old tire and a rusty fireplace cover then they reached the creek.

“Which way do you want to go?” Wilbur asked Tommy. Tommy looked back at him, “Do you not know what’s either way?”

“I do but you get to pick,”

Tommy considered each option like his life depended on it, eventually he decided, “Right, let’s go right.”

Techno nodded, knowing what was down that way, “Good choice,”

Techno and Wilbur walked through the water, it was low enough for them to do so, while Tommy jumped from rock to rock, admiring the huge banks of the creek, roots jutting out from the dirt with little tunnels and rocks.

“What’s that on the dirt?” Tommy asked, pointing up ahead at a huge gray section of the bank.

“It’s clay,” Techno answered, “Most of the stuff up high is dried out but you can use the bits close to the water.”

“Awesome!” Tommy raced ahead, kneeling in the water, pulling at bits of the sticky material, “I’ve used this in art class!” He said, rolling some into a ball. 

Wilbur and Techno knelt down next to him, grabbing their little bits of clay, letting it get caked in their cutials.

Tommy rolled his clay into random shapes, dipping his fingers into the water and running it along the clay. 

“Clay water is called silt,” He informed them, “You can’t let your clay get too dry or it’ll crack!” He slapped some water onto the clay wall, running his fingers on the grayish water, then he leaned over and smeared it on Wilbur’s cheek.

“Hey, you little shit!” He threw his clay at Tommy then Tommy jumped at Wilbur and then they were wrestling in a creek because of course they were. Wilbur was winning.

Techno watched in amusement as Wilbur put Tommy in a headlock. 

In a desperate attempt Tommy stuttered out through a giggle, “Techno doesn’t have any clay on him!”  
Wilbur froze, “You’re right Tommy,” He let go of his youngest brother, “Get him!” Wilbur jumped at Techno, shoving him into the ground, rubbing clay against his face. 

Techno shrieked, pushing back at Wilbur, laughing. Tommy jumped in on the fight, laughing along with them. Techno pushed Wilbur into the mud, the tips of his hair were wet and he could feel the clay on his face and knew it was on his clothes but he didn’t care.

He looked at Tommy, as he jumped on Wilbur who groaned in response, and grinned, he hadn’t seen either of his brothers this happy since they had to move, since their old apartment cost too much and Phil had to move, since their parents disappeared.

He forgot how nice their laughs sounded.

“Let’s keep going!” Tommy said, jumping to his feet. Techno stood up, sticking out a hand to Wilbur, who took it gladly. They continued forwards until they reached a small tunnel, you could see the other side easily. Tommy ran forwards into it, his laughs echoing into the woods, Techno and Wilbur followed at a slower pace, feeling the tunnel shake as a car drove over top.

Techno read the spray painted stories along the walls, he had read them before but he always liked to reread them. They reached the end only for the sky to rumble.

“We better head back,” Wilbur said, Tommy whined in response, “Don’t worry, we can come back another day, now let's go!” They walked back down the tunnel when the lightning cracked in the sky, Wilbur swore under his breath. When they reached the other side it started pouring rain.

They waded through the growing water level quickly, getting back to the log, they boosted Tommy up first, then Techno then they pulled Wilbur up.

“Let’s run!” Wilbur said, grabbing Tommy and Techno’s hand, together they raced across the field in the pouring rain. Techno slipped in the mud, taking his brothers down with him.

“I-I’m sorry! Are you guys oka-” He broke off as Wilbur snorted, pulling himself off the ground.

“It’s fine, we were already gross,” He pulled Tommy up and they set off again. They didn’t stop running, across streets and through parking lots until they reached their apartment complex. Wilbur pushed the door open and walked inside, slipping off his shoes.

Phil stared at them from the kitchen,looking them up and down, they were soaking wet and covered in mud, clay, and glass stains. Tommy grinned at him, Techno averted his eyes, and Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Are you serious?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I’m on Tumblr at FallingApplesHurt!!  
> This was something I wrote in like an hour lol


End file.
